


Damian Helps Titus Bury His Bone

by MattEros



Series: A Boy And His Dog [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cock Slut, Consensual Underage Sex, Facials, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Other, Robincest, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Bestiality, Underage Sex, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattEros/pseuds/MattEros
Summary: Damian wants Titus to knot him. This is shameless knotty smut.This has underage boy with his dog bestiality, you've been warned.





	Damian Helps Titus Bury His Bone

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't want to read about a boy getting fucked by his dog, don't read this. I'm very knotty for writing this, and that pun basically writes itself lol. There's not nearly enough Titus/Damian out there for my liking, so I decided to write some myself.

He walked into his room with Titus right on his heels and shut the door behind him. Stripping his clothes off, he walked over to his nightstand by his bed and pulls out two items. One of them was a small bottle of lube, the other was a leather dog collar that had a gold tag with the name "Damian" engraved on it. Damian put the collar on, around his neck, and turned toward Titus who was sitting on the floor looking up at him, waiting patiently.

"Ready to make me your bitch, boy?" Damian asked in an inquisitive voice like he was talking to a dog, which Titus was, but there was also a gleam of lust in Damian's eyes as the words came out.

Damian's non-typical upbringing may have led the thirteen year old to have some rather kinky desires even at such an early age. This wouldn't be the first time he's let Titus bury his bone in his tight ass.

Damian's dick stood out from his toned body at full attention with the anticipation for what was coming next. He applied some lube onto his left middle finger, which he then brought to his perfect pink hole. Rubbing it around his hole a little before dipping his finger in slightly, before dropping to his hands and knees, with his ass in the air and facing Titus.

"Come on, boy!" Damian called to his K-9 companion.

Titus stood up eagerly and immediately stuck his muzzle into Damian's smooth, perfectly shaped ass. Using his wide flat tongue to give a few rough licks to his hole, Titus sent waves of pleasure into the young boy wonder. Then, in a flash, he was up, mounting the boy, wrapping his powerful front paws around his waist. Damian couldn't get away now even if he wanted to. Titus's claws dig into Damian's hips, causing a pain that just turns him on even more. Titus's thick meaty dick pokes its head out of its sheath, searching for Damian's tight heat. Powerful hips thrust, stabbing around Damian's ass cheeks, and sliding the length of the dog's rod through the cleft of the boy's rear. Damian perks his ass a little higher, and spreads his legs a little wider, giving himself to Titus. 

The tip is now poking right on Damian's hole, only managing to tease the horny boy with the threat of entering, but he's still too tight. Damian starts begging, "Titus, please stick it in me! I need you in me." He pushes his ass back desperately, just in time for another powerful thrust from Titus, and the great dane's dog meat finds purchase with a splitting pop. Damian screams from the pain, and Titus only managed to get half way in, but feeling the vice grip Damian's hot hole has around him, the dog immediately slams his hips forward mercilessly, driving himself in to the base of his dick.

Damian is a mess of moans and whimpers. No longer on his hands, he's crossed his toned arms under him and resting his head, facing sideways, on them with his cute bottom still held high in the air by Titus's grip. That's when he notices he's no longer alone in the room. 

Damian hadn't locked the door. Damian may have not locked the door on purpose. There's only one person in the bat-family that is allowed to enter his room, without knocking on his door first. Dick's sitting on his bed, watching him with that sexy smirk on his face that he always has.

"That's a good look on you, Little D." Dick says when Damian finally notices him there.

"You've always had a thing for seeing me face down, ass up, Grayson." Damian says with a smirk of his own. "I'm assuming you're not completely useless, and locked the door after I generously left it open for you?"

"Oh I have something you can use alright. Titus is pretty strong, think you can manage your way over here and put that sharp tongue of yours to work?" Dick responds, pushing back on Damian's rudeness. That's just one of the many things Damian will never admit that he likes about Grayson.

Titus, at this point, is still pounding away at Damian's ass. Damian tries to crawl towards his bed, where Dick now has his legs spread, with his hard cock hanging out, waiting for Damian. Titus feels Damian move away, which causes him to growl, and pulls him back onto his dick forcefully, with the grip he has on the boy's hips. This makes Damian yelp at the sudden force pressed into his tight opening.

"Come on baby bird, you're going to have to want it more than that to pull you AND Titus over here." Dick teases.

Damian blushes slightly, as he has mixed feelings of embarrassment and arousal, being dominated by such a strong creature. He slowly starts to crawl towards Dick again, this time moving in rhythm with the thrusts, and going slow enough that Titus doesn't think he's trying to get away. Eventually making it to Dick's lap where a hand runs through his hair as he presses his lips into Dick's balls.

"Good boy." Dick praises him unironically, like the bitch he is. Dick pats Titus on the head too, as he then leans back, and enjoys Damian mouthing at his appropriately named body part. Damian licks a stripe up the shaft of Dick's cock in a slutty, lewd fashion, before letting the head part his lips. He makes Dick moan as he creates a hard vacuum with his mouth, sinking his lips to the base. This is not their first time together either, and Damian has some well practiced talents, all of which, Dick has been pleasured by at one point or another.

Damian starts moaning around Dick's hard cock as he feels Titus's already thick dick start to get even thicker. "I want to hear you beg for him to knot you", Dick demands. Damian pulls his mouth from Dick and sounds breathless as he says, "Come on, Titus. Please knot me. Your dick is so big! Come on, knot your bitch, knot your bitch" in time with the dane's thrusts. Titus isn't holding back as he tries to shove his length in as far as it will go. His huge balls slapping into Damian's taint, just waiting to be emptied. That's when Damian feels the knot start to form. Titus gets really excited now, trying his best to force that ball of muscle into his bitch. As it swells, it catches on Damian's rim, but Titus is too strong and just pulls it right back out, before slamming it back in. Soon enough it's too big to push in easily, but Titus is desperate to feel his knot buried deep inside the boy and gives a final shove that pops it in, and Damian's hole tightens around the base of it. Damian screams out at the pain of it, and clenches his hole shut so that it can't come back out again by accident. This is what he's been waiting for, to feel his dog tie with him.

Titus starts to cum inside Damian. He can feel the forceful spurts of hot jizz painting his inner depths. Titus's grapefruit sized knot is situated perfectly on Damian's prostate, giving him unbelievable pleasure. Titus is still trying to dig his bone deeper into his bitch, but the knot is just too big to budge, so he eventually stops and just rests on top of Damian with his head on his shoulder. The knot starts to become too much for Damian and he's squirming underneath his massive dog, grinding his hips back up into Titus. His hand immediately finds his own hard on and starts rubbing up and down. He squeezes down on the knot, which Titus is loving and causes him to shoot another big load into the boy.

Dick kicks Damian's hand away from pleasuring himself and says, "Bad boy! You be patient and get me off first. I'll finish you off later myself."

Damian just nods while still sucking on Dick's painfully engorged dick. It takes all of the willpower Damian has to not touch himself. The pressure in his ass, from the knot, is driving him crazy. Knowing that he's stuck together with such a powerful beast has him in a lust filled daze. He works Dick's cock as best as he can and can feel him getting close. Dick's moaning loudly now, "I'm almost there." and pushes Damian's face into his groin as he's about to shoot. Just then Titus get's up and turns to get off Damian's back, yanking Damian off of Dick's dick, just in time for Dick to cum right into Damian's face. It gets in his hair, some lands on his cheek, and a spurt lands right on his lips. Damian reaches back to get the last few spurts of cum into his mouth and swallows them quickly. Dick gasps for breath as he finishes, and smiles down at the boy he's so fond of.

Titus turns painfully in Damian and they're now ass to ass. Titus starts walking forward, pulling Damian completely away from Dick. Dick takes his shirt off and cleans his dick from whatever Damian couldn't get before being pulled away. He tucks himself back into his pants and stands up, heading for the door. "Looks like you'll be stuck there a while. When you're finished, clean yourself up and come to my room. And don't even think about touching yourself in the shower. We're just getting started!" Dick says as he exits the room, locking the door behind him.

Damian's left alone in his room with a giant knot in his rear. The length of Titus's dick has him still spurting deep into his guts. The feelings are incredible, and almost too much to manage, but Damian's not going to let it get the better of him. He's not going to let himself be shamed by not being able to control himself, before he sees Dick again. "Good boy, Titus! You knotted your bitch good!" Damian praises the great dane, and gives his knot a good squeeze with his hole.

Ten minutes go by with Damian just trying to milk Titus with his ass, helping speed up their session. He has a ton of cum inside him now, and Titus is still giving him more. Every now and then he'll be pulled across the floor when Titus decides to take a few steps forward. Damian's dick is painfully hard at this point and he wants nothing more than to stroke himself off, but he steels himself.

After a few more minutes, Damian can feel the knot loosen slightly and knows he only has a little longer to wait. Titus is becoming impatient, and has been pulling his boy all around the room by his ass. Damian's just hanging by the knot at this point, resting his face on the ground. The dane's balls start to squeeze the last of their jizz into the bitch, and the knot quickly shrinks. The knot is still pulling on Damian's rim, when Titus gives one last hard pull, and yanks his knotted dick from the boy with a plopping noise. Damian lets out a groan as the dog's massive member slips out, and he collapses on the floor, spent.

Titus gives himself a few licks before he gives Damian a stripe up his crack, which makes the boy moan, and he almost loses it with his cock spasming slightly, wanting to shoot so badly. The dog goes and lays in the corner of the room. Damian picks himself up off the floor, and walks towards the conjoining bathroom, feeling Titus's dog cum leaking down the inside of his legs. He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror and sees Dick's dried cum on his face and his hair is a mess. He looks like he's had the fuck of his life, and he loved every minute of it. He hops in the shower and cleans himself thoroughly. He detaches the shower head and aims the hard spray at his well fucked hole, and cleans out the last remnants of Titus being there.

Damian gets out of the shower, and his balls are aching from not getting their release. He wraps a towel around his waist, with his obvious erection showing through. He walks barefoot out of his room and towards Dick's; the boy wonder was dying to get his rocks off. Dick, however, wasn't done edging Damian. He'd just have to wait.


End file.
